During the initiation or subscription to various services, a disclosure or informative message is often provided to a human user. For example, in a setting where a customer decides to initiate or sign up for a new service from a business, there may be a legal requirement that a certain disclosure is displayed, audibly read, or otherwise provided from the business to the customer. In some cases, the disclosure or informative message must be identically provided, word-for-word (verbatim), without any deviation from the legally required language.
Existing techniques for verifying disclosure processes may occur in a quality assurance setting, long after the session with the customer has occurred and the customer has begun use of the service. Existing techniques that attempt to ensure a proper disclosure process, such as processes that are implemented during an interaction session with a human user, are generally limited to manual checklists, rules, and scripts that are subject to human error and oversight.